I am Sakura Haruno
by pink-paperclip
Summary: My name is Sakura Haruno, I am still in love with Sasuke, nothing has changed.... right? Read and you shall discover the pairings. First Naruto Fic, Flame away.
1. Why Me?

**well I decided to start a new story, because lately I have been naruto obsessed. And because I really had a good Idea this time. I do not own Naruto. but I do own this story, so take it and die. Even though this will not be a humorus story, I have problems about not being able to write without a little funny stuff here and there.**

**If you are one of the people looking to see my other stories update just tell me in reviews and I will try and see what I can do to help them, but some of them are unfixable. But for now let us all read this story and see if we like it!  
**

------------------------------------**-I am Sakura Haruno- Chapter One- Why Me?**

It was around that time of year again. Just like I had done for the past four years, I would go and mourn for the loss of my beloved, Sasuke. Why? Well I don't think I could answer that one, I just always have. There is always a shred of hope he might return. For all these years, I have been stuck in the past, stuck in that day. Things have changed.

I always thought that if I became stronger it might help. I was foolish, there was nothing I could ever do to change his  
mind. I regret nothing. If he hadn't of left on that day, I would still be that wishful naive girl. The one always needing someone to protect her. The one that thought love could conquer all.

Being a medic-nin is hard work. I never imagined a day at the hospital at all like it is. Healing takes a lot out of me, but it all pays off to see my patients walk out of there healthy. It takes my mind off thiny. Seeing people happy sometimes just makes my day, it gives me the will to put on my mask.

I know I shouldn't complain, I am not the only one that misses him. Naruto, he has had his mask his whole life. He misses Sasuke almost as much as I.

Today was a very slow day at the hospital, I hadn't been needed for a single patient yet. Not that it bothered me, slow days are easier. I looked over to see a nurse running at me.

"Ma'am! There is a wounded ninja outside!"

I completely forget about any other thoughts.

"How bad is the wound?"

She gave me a grave look.

"We don't know if he will make it."

I saw the ninja being carried up by Kakashi, my old sensei.

"Kaka-Sensei! What is wrong?"

He gave me a grave smile, then nodded to the bloody boy in his arms.

"He jumped in front of a wounded comrade, saved Kiba's life."

At the mention of my old friend I looked away from Kakashi down to the wounded boy.

"Kiba is fine, yes?"

He noticed my worries and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Kiba will be fine, just a wounded leg," He got a better hold on the boy, "But this one on the other hand…"

"Get him up to a room now!" I had to save him.

When he was placed on the bed, I started to study the extent of his wounds. Twenty-seven kunai, a punctured lung, and other extremely extensive damage.

I started with the kunai, taking them out and using special ointment to stop any infection. I decided that after the holes were healed and most of the bleeding stopped I would work on the internal damage.

After taking out Kunai number eight and healing it, the boys eyes started to flutter open.

It was only then I realized who this boy was. I came face to face with pearl white eyes. I was shocked for a moment realizing who this person was.

Hyuuga Neji had saved Kiba's life?

It seemed unbelievable, that cold heartless Neji could save someone's life.

My shock was short lived as I saw him wince in pain. I forgot all about what he had done right then, only concentrating on the task before me.

I could barely heal him. His wounds were horrid and as the last of his wounds disappeared, so did my chakra. I blacked out right on the hospital bed.

I woke up to the sound of chuckling.

"You do know that it is found extremely improper for a man and a woman to sleep in the same bed before they are wed?"

Inwardly I was blushing like mad, but outwardly the only change in my features was a small smile. I looked up and sure enough I was lying right next to Hyuuga Neji.

"Well someone gained consciousness quickly."

He let out a small smirk then went back to thinking, almost as if he hadn't got the reaction he was looking for.

"Hn"

I sighed softly and grabbed some bandage from a nearby closet. I started to wrap up his left arm and leg.

"You shouldn't be walking for awhile after this you know."

I finished wrapping and went rummaging in the back for Lee's old crutch.

"Damnit, do I have to use that thing, I made fun of Lee for that."

I gave him the worst glare I could manage.

"Well then let's think of this as payback. And, an excuse for you not to be here so often!"

I took this as the perfect opportunity to stalk out the door. As I reached for the handle it flung open knocking me down.

"Oh! Neji-kun! I heard you were in the hospital and I rushed right over!"

The mousy woman ran over to Neji and started showering him with hugs and kisses. I laughed to myself knowing this small raven haired beauty must be Neji's girlfriend. I felt sorry for him.

I headed down to the new pub in town. I saw Kiba sitting at the one of the freshly polished seats.

"Neji alright?"

I saw that he had many small bruises and some cuts on his face, but he had a large gash on his leg. Akamaru was licking it to stop the bleeding.

"Fine enough to have his evil girlfriend come in, but enough about that, what about your leg?"

His gaze dropped down to his leg. I watched as he nodded at me, almost like a signal that I was to heal him.

I kneeled down and started on his leg, while working I caught our reflection in the mirror. He was giving me a sad look.

"What's wrong Kiba?"

I caught his gaze and he held it for awhile before looking away.

"You know I really do like you Sakura. I have enjoyed these outing we have been going on and all, and I wish more then anything that we could keep this up, but you and I both know this isn't right."

I nodded silently and kept at his legs.

He laughed a bitter laugh at sent chills up my spine.

"It doesn't take a fool to see that you are still in love with Uchiha. Not even Naruto misses that one. I'm not sure you understand, but I can't come second to the girl I love. I'm sorry."

I felt his fingers caress my face, and his lips touch mine for the last time.

We both felt the uncomfortable silence, I could tell he was struggling to make it more friendly.

"You know it isn't Neji's fault."

"What?"

I looked at him like he was nuts, he rubbed the back of his head.

"His girlfriend, his uncle picked the most beautiful woman he could find to be his wife. So unless she breaks it off, he is stuck."

I let out a small chuckle.

"Hyuuga never struck me as the kind of person to date… that."

We both shared a laugh until Kiba caught site of the time.

"I'm really sorry Sakura, but I promised Shino I would go train with him around five minutes ago. See you!"

I watched him run until he was out of sight.

I turned around on the stool I was sitting and asked for any kind of strong drink. He gave it to me, even though he knew I was only seventeen. I guess he must of witnessed what had happened and decided not to piss of an emotionally challenged ninja.

Not that he had to, someone else would most defiantly beat him to it.

"Three… Two… One…"

"Sakura!"

"Right on time"

I felt a large amount of hair tickle my nose. Blue eyes were all I could see.

"Good afternoon, Ino."

I sighed, I couldn't so anything to stop her, and it seemed that this time she had managed to drag her lazy-assed boy toy with her.

"Good afternoon Shikamaru."

I noticed Ino start looking around.

"If you are looking for Kiba, he isn't her. We ended the relationship."

Her eyes grew wide.

"I am so sorry Sakura, but you do know this makes you the only girl in Konoha without a boy?"

Now that she had mentioned it, everyone had been pairing up lately. Ino and Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata, and even Lee and Tenten! Then you have Neji's little slut, and you pretty much have everyone I know.

"A ninja should have to validate his or herself though a member or the opposite sex."

Ino rolled her eyes at my comment.

"P-sha, get your head out of the clouds and realize that Sasuke isn't coming back, I got over him, and you can too!"

I just stared at her, and Shikamaru had just realized Ino said something to get herself in trouble.

"Um, Ino? We should go."

He held her waist and and dragged her away, much to her displeasure. He sighed.

"Troublesome."

I was boiling mad, how could she possibly know what it felt like, she had never loved him! She didn't care for him like do. I picked up my drink and downed it in one gulp, and another one appeared quickly. After good four or five glasses I was perfectly drunk, and I headed home.

People were staring at me as I made my way down the street holding onto walls for support. I really didn't notice all that much, all I could think of was what Ino had said, and how mad it had made me.

I turned and walked down a street full of abandoned houses and construction equipment. I took my anger out on the old houses, one punch and they were gone.

After walking awhile more I realized I didn't know where I was going, or rather I couldn't concentrate enough to find out. I decided that if I couldn't get home, I would just have to deal with outside.

I laid down on the cold earth and covered up with my long pink hair. I fell into a fitful sleep.

-------------------------------

**How did you like it? Was it any good? I am hoping for many reviews on this one! So I don't care if they are flames or what, just please give me some advice on my writing, hopefull it will improve throughout this year because I am taking a good englsih class.**

_** -Rei**_


	2. Mission! To the Sea of Sand!

**Again, I do not own Naruto, and just to let you know, this story is taking place right after the time change in the manga, but I take over from there. Hinata only stutters infront of elders and when intimidated. And I would like to thank my few, but awesome reviewers! Other then Zach... Because Zach doesn't need a thank you.**

**Hyuuga's Winged Guardian:** _Thank you, and here is your update! And yea... Hiashi is weird like that._

**LightStar101:** _Arigato(or however you spell it) Im glad you liked it!_

**NarutoSakuraSasuke4ever:** A_gain, thank you for your review, but I think I pretty much firm on the parings, but who knows I might change it._

**The Silent Winds Call Me: **_Faithy! You can be my betta if you wish, just remind me to remind you and all will be well!_

**ok guys, I am using a different system this time, for every review I get, I will write 200 words, I saw that somehwere and thought that it was a nifty idea! So review! Because I dont feel like cutting off their trip to Suna.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
_I am Sakura Haruno: Chapter 2: Mission! To the Sea of Sand!_  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I woke up with a pounding headache. I reluctantly opened my eyes and looked around to be welcomed by the familiar sight of my room. I got up and ignored my head, and started making my bed until I realized that I hadn't fallen asleep in my room.

"I am almost positive that I was drunk and passed out in some alleyway."

I looked around for any clue of how I had gotten here but found none. I shrugged and then decided that taking a cold shower might calm my aching head. The cold water felt nice as it rushed over me. After a good hour or two in the shower I decided that I probably needed to move. I Stepped out onto the cold tile and wrapped a towel around my bare form. Looking in the mirror I saw a tired pink haired girl with dull green eyes. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard someone knock on my door.

I opened the door just a little, only to be knocked back three feet. Clutching on to my towel I sat there half naked looking at a blushing Naruto.

"Na… ru… to…!" I could feel the "inner me" yelling for revenge.

He waited outside patiently rubbing his now sore head.

I quickly donned my ninja attire and opened the door to let Naruto back in.

"What did you want, Teme?"

He gave me a small smile indicating that what ever he had to say wasn't that important.

"Kakashi invited us out to lunch."

I nodded and sighed, knowing that this would mean ramen for the third time this week.

I pulled my wet hair back and followed Naruto down the streets of Konoha.

"Sakura-chan, are you all right? You look kinda sad."

I gave him a small smile, I couldn't tell him about Sasuke or then we both would be upset. He seemed to notice I didn't want to talk so he kept quiet the rest of the way.

When we got to the place where Kakashi was meeting us, I noticed he didn't have his book with him.

"Great, no "Icha Icha Paradise" that means he is serious."

Naruto sighed, he seemed to have read my mind, but we were close like that.

Another thing that had changed in four years, Naruto and I were best friends.

"Well I personally don't want anything, but Tsunade-sama on the other hand…"

Kakashi always seemed to have a bored air about him, always with a book or just watching.

"That old bag, what does she want?"

I giggled a little as Naruto crossed his hands over his chest giving him that five year old look, but I quickly regained my composure.

"Is it a mission?"

Kakashi nodded then explained the extent of our new assignment.

"Well, Suna is having some agricultural problems. You see, they broke off their alliance with The Grass County because they sent unauthorized ninja into their country, or something like that. Not only did this break the treaty, but it also caused tension. Now the grass is refusing to send food and goods Suna. So they have asked us to supply them, so on and so forth."

Naruto looked confused.

"Well then what is the problem?"

"Well I don't know ask lady Tsunade."

I laughed as Naruto completely fell out of his seat mumbling something along the lines of, "Stupid perverted baka."

"Well then," I grabbed Naruto from the floor. "We will be heading out to Tsunade's office, but if she was the one who was supposed to tell us, why did you invite us here?"

"I was hungry" He smiled and ran off.

"Damn him…" I paid for all the meals and then we were off.

As expected, my teacher wasn't exactly happy that we were late. Hinata was already sitting down in the room.

"Well I expected this from Naruto, but not from you Sakura, but you guys are lucky, we are waiting for someone else, he already knows the mission so Ill explain it to you."

She finished off her glass of sake and started on the story.

"We are sending goods over to Suna, but no matter how big the supply, there will not be enough to feed everyone there for more then three months, Fire country is a decent farming area, but we don not produce nearly as many crops and their old alliance the Grass country. So not only will you be bringing them food, you will be staying and helping them farm enough land to feed themselves."

"B-but Hokage-sama, why don't we just… keep bringing in more shipments, that way… we could s-save time…"

Ok, note to self, help Hinata's speech problem…

"Well Hinata, that would work under most circumstances, but if we did that we would have to raise the production of crops, and goods. This would raise farming taxes and put small rural farmers out of business."

When it came to the country I knew every inch, and every dime spent and made.

Tsunade nodded.

"Sakura is right, but that isn't the only problem. We are also in alliance with the Grass country, sending to much to the sand might cause tension for our alliance. So to avoid any war or small conflict, we need to be as neutral as possible. Each of you have been specially chosen for this mission. Haruno Sakura, you are familiar with healing herbs and medicines. Not only could you help the agriculture, you would be able to raise the count of medical practices there. Uzumaki Naruto, you have a bond with the Kazekage, which might come in handy. And we also need the Byakugan. Not only to scour for rouge ninja, but it will also be able to since root systems. Ah finally decided you show you face."

I looked up to the door and saw another set of pale eyes staring back at me.

"Hyuuga Neji, I though I told you to stay on those crutches until you fully healed!"

He just ignored me and went up to Tsunade.

"Listen you guys," She started "Because you have an injured ninja with you, or at least until his wounds completely heal. This is classified as a B mission. Watch for rouge ninja, you set off tomorrow morning at noon. Sakura is the captain of this mission, now leave, I have important business to take care of!"

We were literally shoved outside and sat in silence for a minute.

"Business my ass, that old hag is just going to sit there and get drunk!"

I hit him for insulting the Hokage, but I also knew what he had said was the truth. Feeling as I should take my anger out on something else I turned to Neji.

"Now you mister, go get that crutch of yours!"

He ignored me again, and kept walking.

"Talk to me Teme! You are going to have to listen to me eventually, I am this team's captain!"

"Well then, this mission must not be very hard if Hokage-sama put a weakling like you in charge."

I could feel the anger boiling up inside me, I saw Naruto smack his own face out of the corner of my eye.

"What did you just say? Weak? I am the one that heals your ass every time you get injured!"

"Just because you are a medic-nin doesn't make you strong."

There it was, I got read to kick is pompous ass. I gathered the chakra in my hand pulled back and…

"STOP IT!" Hinata jumped in front of me, there were tears in her eyes. "Please don't fight, please…"

That was the first time I had actually noticed she was there after we had left the Hokage's office, and it was most defiantly the loudest I have ever heard her. Even Neji looked startled.

I let my hand drop, but scowled as Neji just smirked at me. He walked away, I smiled as I saw him limping slightly.

"So what is stuck up his ass?" I asked, actually curios.

"Well, his day hasn't been going exactly as planned…"

I sat down on the ground ready for a nice story.

"He left really early this morning to train and help his wounds. He came back in a good mood until Yumi came over…"

"You mean bitch woman?" I asked.

"Yeah, she was upset… because she said that the only reason he left so early was to go with another girl. She yelled at him… and in the end she broke his crutch. He has been having problems getting around all day and he hates having people help him…"

I let out a sigh.

"Now I sorta feel mad for being mean to him…"

"I personally think that he is actually out with other girls" Naruto put his hands behind his head. "If I were him, I would do anything to get that girl to break up with me."

Well… now that you mention it… He had been a little distracted ever since he came back from his last mission, maybe he… met a girl?"

"Maybe"

I started on my way home, Naruto and Hinata followed me. I silently laughed as I watched them. Naruto slid his arm around her waist and she turned bright red. If only Neji knew about this… Now that would be funny.

I finally reached home, said my goodbyes to Naruto and Hinata, and fell asleep on my couch, it was only seven at night, but I needed to pack in the morning anyways. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**---------------  
**

** Other then the ending I was found of this chapter and enjoed writing it, I hope you liked it too... Rember the whole review thing, and please Review! I have over 120 hits and only 5 reviews so help me out here, and I am looking for input for my story!**

_**-Rei**_


	3. What Time is it?

**Ok didnt write as much as usual I told you I would only write 200 per review, I think I got another review a little while ago but that isnt counted so I hope you review more next time.**

**Still Dont own Naruto...**

**Ok yea Yumi is a bitch get over it, she is supposed to be evil.**

**OK, not going to do reviews this time, my dad is being an ass, soooooooooooo! I don't have time, I have to go somehwere soon, So I really hope you like this chpater review plase!**

**_I am Sakura Haruno-Chapter 3- What Time is it? _**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_I was walking on top of the Hokage's building, I stood on the edge and felt the wind blow through my hair. I felt someone watching me, I turned around and came face to face with onyx black eyes._

_"Sasuke!" I just stared at him._

_"What, no 'Sasuke-kun'?" he imitated in a high-pitched voice._

_He looked me over, then walked right up to me._

_"You have become very beautiful Sakura, but you are still weak."_

_I gave him a saddened look, four years and he still had this much control over me… no, I wasn't going to let him do that this time._

_"I'm not the girl you remember, Sasuke. I am stronger then last time we met."_

_"But you are still annoying…"_

_He put his arm around me, I relished in his warmth for a moment. His grip got firmer and he pulled me in front of him._

_"Goodbye Sakura…" He pushed me over the edge of the tower._

_I didn't scream, the only thing I could manage to do was smile. I saw the scowl on his face when I did so._

_"One thing Sasuke, You can't die in a dream."_

I awoke with a slight jump in my bed, I gave myself a silent laugh. It was only a dream, but it had been the first time I had ever stood up to Sasuke. I got up and walked over to my calendar, it was only a month till that time. The anniversary of Sasuke leaving, I took my pen and crossed out the days that had already passed. It would be the same as every year, I would take Cherry Blossoms and toss them into the nearest river. Then I would reminisce about times lost, it would be the exact same, only this year it would be done in Suna. I took the calendar and put it in the bag that I would be taking with me on the mission.

For the first time I looked at the clock on my wall, "Inner Sakura" slapped me when I realized it was four in the morning. Well, I figured that I had around eight hours to waste, might as well start packing.

I pulled out three outfits identical to the one I always wore. I rolled up a kimono just incase, and a couple other random outfits. I took a quick break from packing to shower and eat a small breakfast, and anyone who knew me well enough knew that I had no cooking abilities what so ever. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and ate in silence.

Once I finished I cleared my plate and looked at the clock again. Four forty-seven… I still had seven hours and thirteen minutes to kill.

I went back upstairs and packed the rest of my thing, hair supplies and shoes were the last to go in, before I zipped up the bag I saw the pictures sitting on my desk. There were three of them. One was the official team picture, Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto and myself. Naruto and Sasuke were glaring at each other, I had been smiling, and Kakashi looked as though he was laughing at us. That picture had been taken five years ago.

The next picture was just the three of us, it was after the chuunin exams. Sasuke was actually smiling, Naruto had the biggest grin in the world, and I had my arms wrapped around both of them. Back then we were each others family.

The last picture had been taken on my sixteenth birthday, It was of Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Naruto and Me. All the older ninja had wine glasses and were smiling, obviously dunk, and I was on Naruto's back. I still don't remember that day all to well, I think Naruto and I had also had a little too much to drink

I picked up all three of them and placed them in the bag, we were going to be living in Suna for awhile after all. I did need a few things to remind me of home. With a good six and a half hours left before we were due to leave I had to entertain myself somehow. I decided that the roof would be the best spot to involve myself in the entertaining. The sunrise was always pretty here anyway.

I jumped on the roof and settled myself into a comfortable position. No one was ever out this early so the streets were quiet and bare. I always had a perfect view of the sunrise, but this morning someone's oh so large head was blocking my way. I wasn't in the best mood of my life, so I decided to go tell them to get their big head out of my sight. I hid my chakra levels best I could, and started over to the owner of the large obstructive head.

I found the head leading me straight to the Hyuuga mansion. When I landed one house away I found out the culprit was none other then Yumi. Her dark hair was blowing in the soft breeze, she really was beautiful. She kept looking at her watch as if waiting on something. I saw a blur and suddenly there was a dark haired man beside her.

"Good morning brother, you are late yet again I see."

"Gomen sister, I haven't found anything important."

"No good sonofa…. Well what did you find out?"

"I followed him all morning, but he could tell that I was there." The man lowered his head.

"I told you to lower your chakra! Do you know how important this is? If he is off after another girl, his uncle might break off the wedding and we loose all that money!"

"I thought the wedding was permanent…?"

"You really are an idiot, the only reason that the wedding was arranged was because Neji couldn't fall in love with a girl so his damned uncle gave him a push, that is where I came into the picture."

The small raven haired beauty was pacing like mad.

"I get hold of half his money once we are wed, then I just accuse him of cheating and ditch, or maybe I'll stay… he is quite handsome. But anyway, I have to make sure he doesn't fall in love with another girl."

I got a good look at the man's head protector, I almost gasped as I realized he was from the grass.

"You have set up his mission brother, he will be going with an idiot his cousin and a girl who is already in love with some other guy. So we are all safe."

I was boiling mad, NO ONE gets to call Naruto an idiot but me… I was about to jump out there and scream at the girl when the man jumped away. I heard the mock-sweet voice of Hanabi yelling that breakfast was ready.

I rushed back to my house, still horribly upset, I slammed my room door shut. Sighing I gently laid down on my bed feeling the cool air form outside ruffle up my hair… I turned my head over and saw that the window was ajar. I didn't remember leaving it opened.

On my desk sat a small sakura blossom with a note attached,

_To the little Cherry Blossom,_

_Gomen and Arigato_

_-_

No name... Ok so that was a little creepy, I shoved the note in my bag and put the flower in my hair. It's a good think I will be leaving in… I looked back up at the clock and sighed… four hours.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

**Sorry this is a crappy chapter I know, I needed a way for Sakura to find all these things out, and I jsut don't like Yumi... soo send me ideas people !**

**  
Ok taking a little poll thing!**

**Have you started school yet?  
If so...  
What grade are you in? Me- 9th  
and...  
What is your fovorite Subject in school? Me-Science**

**What do you think of my story?**

**Do you think Inner Sakura should talk in my story?**

**Do you write fanfictions yourself?**

**What is your all time favorite fanfic?  
**

**Okay remember to review hugs!**

**-Rei**


	4. Say My Name

**Well, that only took forever for me to post, but it is here now, and that is all that matters!!!Read and Review! And my Harry Potter fanfic will be updated too as well...**

Comment!!! Dangggg!!!

Still don't own Naruto

* * *

"Four hours, how the hell do they expect me to sit here and do absolutely nothing for four hours? I mean really, there must be something I can do to waste time."

**'You could continue talking to yourself like a total nut'**

"Great, inner me is back."

I was almost positive that I had gotten rid of it, but it had a point. I was talking to myself like a total nut job. I suppose I could be a little nutty.

Being nutty sure would explain a lot of things.

After contemplating where to go for a bit, I decided I should head to the edge of town and get the caravan that would be holding food ready. It was slightly windy so I pinned the flower that was tucked in my hair.

It didn't take me long to get there, and when I did, there was a surprise waiting for me.  
Neji Hyuuga.

"You are here early Miss Haruno." His eyes were closed, and there was a slight smile on his face. I noted the smile fit him quite nicely.

"Miss Haruno?" His eyes opened and I felt extremely silly for staring, I just looked down and kicked my foot.

"Is something wrong?" He actually looked concerned, this was not a look I was used to seeing on Neji.

"I saw Yumi this morning while I was watching the sun rise…"

"She say anything semi intelligent?" He smirked.

**'Oh, his smirk is like Sasuke's!'**_ 'Okay Sakura, now is not the time.' 'Should I tell him?' 'Would he believe me?' 'Would he break up with her?'_ **'Would you care?'**

"Well…?"

"Not a word but gibberish."

"Hn"

I sighed, and he gave me a weird look. He wouldn't have believed me anyway, I am just a lunatic girl who is good with medical things, according to the town.

"That is a lovely flower in your hair, Miss Haruno"

"Thank you, but what is with all this 'Miss Haruno?' Please, just call me Sakura like usual."

"Gomen Miss Har… I mean Sakura. So how are you and Dog Boy?"

_'Did he just scowl?'_

"Not so good, he broke it off last night…"

I stared at my feet, what an awkward question.

"Ah, I thought as much. I saw Naruto yelling at him last night… We saw you drinking."

"I'm not usually like that… I promise it was ju-"

"Don't worry, I know you have a lot on you mind."

In that moment, I could not take my eyes away from Hyuuga Neji.

"Sakura-chan! The old lady said it is time to head off!" There was Naruto, running with Hinata in tow, luggage flying behind.

I sighed, now the part I liked about Naruto and Hinata dating. She was the one who kept him in line, she probably had to check his luggage three or four times.

"And don't worry, I brought some things to _'spice'_ this trip up"

I knew that smirk, he brought some sake, what a loser. Hinata hit Naruto on the back of the head. We all stared, I mean, that was Hinata!

"Well, I t-told him not to bring it…"

"Hinata-sama, you sure have been hanging around Naruto-kun a lot lately."

I decided it was better he didn't find out so soon.

"Well, is everyone packed and ready to head out? We have the caravan all strapped in, and we need two people in and out of the caravan at all times. Who wants first dibs on walking?"

"Hinata and I will!"

Naruto gave a smile that could rival Lee's.

"Well that isn't creepy at all."

Neji smiled, I smiled inwardly, knowing that was a privilege.

"Well, _Captain_, shall we take our place in the caravan?"

The emphasis he had put on 'captain' irked me.

"You're just jealous because you aren't the leader of this mission!"

"_Me_? Jealous of _you?_ Unlikely!"

"You so are!"

"P-please calm down! Don't f-fight…"

Poor Hinata…

"I'm sorry Hinata-sama, the _Captain_ and I were out of line…."

He went and put the emphasis on captain again…

I sighed, and did the only thing I could that suited the situation, I laughed.

I put my face inches from his and decided to play with him a little.  
"Now Neji-_kun_, we don't want to disappoint Miss Hinata, do we? Now let's get in the caravan and… Have a little fun?"

I winked and smiled as flirtatiously as I could, and headed into the caravan, leaving a bright red Neji, a laughing Naruto, and a shocked Hinata.

"I think I got you pretty good"

I watched Neji scowl as he walked into the caravan.

"You got me?" He smirked, "This means I can get you back."

"And how do you plan on doing tha-"

I felt Neji's hand over my mouth, and watched him shut the curtain that let the light into the caravan. He let go of my mouth and pinned me to the wall. His mouth was practically touching my ear.

"You think you are the only one who can play dirty _Captain?_"

He bit my ear slightly leaving me stunned, but backed off quickly.

"Tell me Sakura, are you still convinced you are in love with Uchiha, what Yumi gossips about, is it true?"

"I… Are you really going to marry that bitch?"

"Hn"

"Way to answer"

"You are one to talk, but you do, don't you… You still love that bastard… He isn't coming back for you."

I couldn't help it. I started crying. I was really glad he shut the curtain.

"You don't understand, I love him, he is my life, and whether he comes back or not, I will wait for him."

I could hear him sigh in the dark.

"Don't cry… Please"

All of a sudden I felt his arms around me, it was more awkward then anything, I suppose he had never comforted anyone before.

"Don't worry about Uchiha... He isn't here now, and he isn't important. To leave you behind, he had to be pretty foolish."

I snuggled into his chest, which was very nice I noted. In the darkness, I quickly fell asleep…

_"Ah, back again Sakura."_

_"Sasuke…"_

_"Aw, the little weakling can't even talk."_

_"I am not a weakling…"_

_"Then let me show you how weak you really are!"_

_I watched him unsheathe his sword._

_"Sasuke"_

_That voice wasn't one familiar in my dreams, because Sasuke only appeared in my dreams._

_"You lay a hand on her, and I swear I will kill you."_

_That voice, it was Neji!_

"Neji-kun….?"

"Sakura! Wake up! It is our turn to outside and walk with the caravan."

I finally came to enough to get outside, it was already dark and Naruto and Hinata had made good progress.

I heard Neji sigh.

"You had a dream about him, didn't you?"

It really wasn't much of a question.

"When do I not, it was just like all the other ones, he comes, calls me weak and attempts to kill me."

I looked up at him, he had a puzzled look on his face.

"What is it like to care about someone that much?"

I was startled by this, Neji must really be having an off day, first the thing in the caravan and now this.

"It is like feeling nothing else in the world matters, and you just want to be with that person all the time."

"Is it a good feeling?"

I noticed he was still walking with his head down, though his head was usually held high.

"Only the best feeling in the world, and the worst."

"Hn"

"But Neji?"

His composure had returned to normal and he smirked a bit.  
"Yes?

"How did you know I dreamed about him?"

"While you were asleep, you said his name…"

"Oh, It is only to be expec-"

"And you also said mine."

* * *

**Yea, it is pretty much 2 in the morning...**

**I'm outtie for awhile, I might add more on if I get comments, but who knows!**

-Rei 


End file.
